The invention is a convertible sofa bed for recreational vehicles having a storage compartment under the seat bottom. Access to the storage compartment is provided by raising the seat bottom. The seat bottom is supported by a ratcheting mechanism enabling the seat bottom to be raised to a storage access position, and raised again to unlock and then lowered to a seating position, this motion being accomplished without the use of a separate release for a dead bolt type lock.